Teaser
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Matt teases. Kelly gets even.


TEASER

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Another Severide/Casey fic that takes place early in the second but not really after any episode. Belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and anyone else affiliated with the show.

Matt was teasing him. Oh Matt always teased; there was no question about that. But he was always so subtle. Like this morning. He had worn one of Kelly's favorite outfits: a blue shirt with a pair of gray jeans that were just a little snug on him. And yes, Kelly knew perfectly well how his boyfriend's jeans rested on his body. But now, they were in between calls and Matt had leaned back in his seat, the chair tipped back, his jacket just hanging off of his shoulders in the lazy way that Kelly loved. Yeah, Matt was teasing him. And the worst part was that he couldn't do anything about it. Oh the others had figured out that they were together and were okay with it, but Matt was determined that Boden wouldn't find out because if he did, one of them would have to transfer since firefighters who were dating couldn't serve in the same house. And Kelly understood that, he **did**. And he agreed with it. It just made things difficult at times. Like now. But that was okay. He could deal with this. He wasn't as sex-crazed as people thought. He could hold out until after shift. Right. Sure. He just needed to keep telling himself that. Matt knew **exactly** what he was doing and he knew that he could get him revved up without the others being none the wiser. And he was doing it now, damn him! But that was okay. He'd make him pay later. Oh, he would make him pay. However, it didn't mean that he'd be able to take his eyes off of his boyfriend. Oh, no. That would be the hardest thing to do. His eyes then flickered as Hermann leaned over to whisper something into the other man's ear, resulting in a laugh, causing the truck commander's shoulders to shake the way they always did when he found something genuinely funny. And he looked **so hot** like that. Kelly then saw Matt looking at him and the other lieutenant gave a smirk as he caught his gaze. _Damn him!_ Kelly thought. Matt knew full well that he couldn't do anything right now because Boden might find out. And that seemed to be why he was doing it: because he could. Oh Matt was going to pay. Yes, he would come up with a way to get him for this. Because honestly, this wasn't fair! His boyfriend shouldn't be wearing his favorite outfits or leaning back in way that drove him absolutely nuts. But he was. Almost as if he knew what his boyfriend was thinking, Matt leaned back even more, throwing him a satisfied smirk. _Aw screw it_, Kelly thought to himself. He wasn't going to sit here and take this. He was going to do something about it. With that, he stood up and headed for the chair that his boyfriend was sitting in. Once he was close enough, he clapped a hand on Matt's shoulder like he always did and then pushed him backward.

"What the hell?!" he heard his boyfriend yelp as he continued out, a smile on his face. The shove wasn't so hard that it'd hurt him, but it'd give him something to think about. He then headed towards the locker room and went to a sink, splashing cold water on his face. Yeah, he was feeling flushed because of everything Matt had done, which was part of the reason that he had gotten out of there so fast. If one part of him was beginning to show that he was becoming aroused, it only would've been a matter time before another more telling part had given him away. And even though the others were cool with him and Matt dating, it didn't mean that they had to be privy to his agony. Approaching footsteps broke through his reverie and he turned around to see the man who captured his thoughts.

"What was that all about?" he demanded, coming to stand beside him. For an answer, Kelly just grabbed Matt and thrust him against the wall, pressing his body against him, letting his hands roam, eliciting a moan from the other man.

"You were teasing me," Kelly reproached as his hands went lower and lower. Once they reached the pants, Kelly quickly unfastened them, putting his hand on his cock, massaging it slowly as he placed kisses on his boyfriend's neck, causing Kelly to grin. Yeah, Matt liked it when he paid attention to his neck and cock at the same time. He said it was like having the best of both worlds. And since Matt had teased him first, Kelly was going to tease him right back. He then moved the hand that wasn't pleasuring the other man to cup the back of his neck. "You like that?" he murmured huskily, smiling at the moan that answered him. He then slowly ran his thumb in a circle on his neck, an action that drove his lover wild. In response to this, Matt moaned again and leaned into touch, while shifting slightly, trying to use the movement to goad his boyfriend into speeding up. However, Kelly just kept up the leisurely pace, though he added some tugs to the caresses. When Matt let out the husky moan that signaled that he was about to lose control, Kelly stopped what he was doing, zipped up the other man's pants, went to the sink, washed his hands and then headed out.

"Babe, seriously?" Kelly laughed at the whine. Hey, he was good at teasing too…

THE END


End file.
